A Touch of Frost
by Jaelina-RouxSimm2396
Summary: What if Jack Frost was a girl? What if she didn't become a Guardian? What if someone saved her after she drowned? What would her life be like afterwards? Why am I asking you for? Read and find out! My first x-over story, please be kind :)
1. Chapter 1

How do I get myself into these situations? What's worse; my sister was with me. Curse my luck. I stared across the cracking ice pond into the eyes of my sister, full of fear and terror. I turned my eyes away for a second to place my pair of ice skates beside me out of my way. She whimpered.

"It's okay, it's okay," I sooth her, raising my hand in her direction. I noticed she kept looking down at the cracks. "Don't look down, just look at me." She was shaking as the cracks slightly became larger underneath her ice skates as she stayed as still as possible.

"Jackie, I'm scared," she whimpered, looking up at me for a split second before watching the ice once more.

I nodded my head. "I know, I know," I replied, moving a foot forward. However, when I applied a small amount of pressure to the ice, it began cracking. Focusing back on my sister, I continued. "But you're gonna be alright." I gave her a small smile. "You're not gonna fall in." I quickly thought up of something. "Uh, we're gonna have a little fun instead!" I spread my arms to prove a point. Instantly, she was shaking her head.

"No, we're not!" she cried, trying to keep her balance steady.

I gave a small sigh. "I'm not trying to trick you-" she cut me off.

"Yes, you _always_ play tricks!"

"Well, alright, w-well not this time," I told her. "I promise, I _promise_, you're gonna be..." she gave me a hopeful look with those frightened eyes of hers, and I was more determined to get her out of here safely by tenfold. "You're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." I almost pleaded to her. She looked at me with hope and faith as she let out a breath.

I suddenly thought of an idea; one that might take her mind off the ice.

With newfound determination, I reached out to her with a questioning look. "You wanna play a game?" After a stare of confusion, I continued. "We're gonna play Hopscotch; like we play every day." Looking over to my right, I saw a long thick stick that hooked at the end; which reminded me a lot of a shepherd's staff. That could come in handy, so I began moving over to it. "It's as easy as; one," I paused as the ice cracked underneath my bare foot, but casting a quick glance over at my sister, I pretended I was losing my balance in the most dramatic way possible, "Whoa!" I smiled when she giggled and laughed at my performance. "Two." Almost there… I made one last jump towards the stick. "Three!" Made it. I crouched down and grabbed the stick and held it out towards her with both hands.

"Now, it's your turn." She suddenly became apprehensive. "One." She put one foot forward and gasped in fright as the ice started to crack.

"That's it, that's it," I encouraged her on. I looked on; hoping to whoever was out there that she'd come out of this unharmed and safe.

"Two." Another foot was put forward and she snapped her head up to me in a look of intense fear. Seeing my opportunity, I quickly brought the stick forward just as I said "Three!" and hooked the end around her waist and practically threw her away onto thicker ice, using my own body weight in the swing which ended with me on my rear around where she stood not a moment ago and her sprawled on the ground on her stomach. We looked up at each other with smiles on our faces. I stood up with a relieved laugh and grin and began forward to my sister with an outstretched hand. However, Fate was not on my side. The ice cracked profusely immediately after I moved and I fell into the freezing water, not having a chance to get air into my lungs, but what was the use? Before I was completely submerged in the pond, I heard my younger sister shout out my name in horror, and then there was… nothing. I couldn't move; I was frozen stiff, and my breath left me from the coldness, so I had no air, no oxygen left in my lungs.

…I guess… this is it… I fulfilled my promise to keep her safe but in return, it cost me my life. I guess… it isn't so bad… at least she is alive. I began to feel numbness creeping through my body; everything around me began to fade into darkness, though not the moon. Oh, not the moon. It shone brightly as the only light source in this dark emptiness… it was quite beautiful really…

As my eyes began to close on their own accord, I faintly noticed a silhouette of a person coming closer before I knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a gasp.

My eyes darted back and forth as I took in this new scenery, this new point of view, this new… world. It seemed so unreal; I could see small dust particles floating in the air, I could smell odours and aromas I have never scented in my life. Everything was so detailed. Everything seemed so… unnatural. I thought about sitting up from this bed I was on and suddenly I was up in less than half a second. Absolutely remarkable, though I did feel something sloshing around in my stomach. Coughing a little, not used to the sensation, I was surprised to see water spill out of my mouth like a small rivulet, and it was then I realised: I should be dead. I unconsciously found myself pacing in the small room. I should be at the bottom of that pond by now.

But why aren't I?

I paused as I passed by a mirror. I stared at the person who stared right back. She was… beautiful… breathtaking even. I seemed so inadequate compared to her flawlessness.

The woman staring at me had long, thick brown hair that fell in waves about a heart-shaped face. Her skin was frighteningly pale yet made her seem petite and her eyes… I took a step back as I noticed her eyes were the colour of blood and wide while her full luscious lips opened with a small gasp.

It took me a moment to realise that she copied everything I did, and realisation kicked in and I felt both idiotic and confused that she was me, that she was my reflection. I waved my hands and did a full turn to make sure, and once I did, I could've fainted.

How? Why? What? All these questions spun through my mind but didn't make me dizzy, surprisingly. Perhaps who – or what – I've become has a clear mind, as well as heightened senses. Okay, let's backtrack for a moment.

I drown after I save my sister from death, and after I wake up, when I had thought I was dead, I find myself looking entirely different than my usual messy-haired, brown-eyed, lanky, scrawny, etc. self. I should be frightened of these revolutions, but I'm not. Yes, I'm confused, and would like answers to this unexplained mystery going on with my body, but I'm not scared.

Knowing I won't find any answers from staring at my own reflection, though I hoped it would've jumped out at me in a way, I sighed and turned around, deciding to sit on the bed. Though my body had other plans when I suddenly find myself crouched near the wall behind me, letting out a horrendous growl by what I guess were this body's instincts when I sensed rather than saw a man standing at the doorway of the room. The man immediately raised his hands in a surrendering fashion and slowly made his way into the room, however my throat growled loudly and he stopped. He gave me a knowing look.

"It's good to see you awake, miss," he said. He sounded relieved to say the least. Why? Wait…

Standing up slowly from my crouched position, I looked wary.

"Were… were you the one who saved me?" I asked warily, looking the man over. Saying he was handsome was an understatement, he was beautiful; stunning. Pale skin as white as mine, his hair was a light blonde, but his eyes were different. They weren't blood red; they were a beautiful topaz colour. How strange.

He nodded, slowly letting his hands fall to his sides. I watched every movement carefully.

"Yes. I heard shouting and ran towards the source and saw you fall into the pond." His voice sounded silky and smooth, quite like an unintentional charm whenever he speaks. Being grateful seemed like an understatement. I was saved by a passer-by who was brave enough to dive into water at drastically freezing temperature.

I smiled slightly. I wasn't dead, I was alive.

"I thank you, kind sir, for such chivalrous deeds," I thanked, clutching my skirt with both hands and curtseyed. Looking outside for a split second, I noticed nothing familiar of the world outside of the cabin. "Would you tell me where I am at? I should get home soon; my family would be quite worried about my departure." His facial features suddenly turned sad, if not painful. It was confusing.

He looked down. "I'm afraid not, ma'am," he replied softly, looking anywhere but towards me, eyebrows furrowed. My own mimicked his.

"Why not?" Surely I would have the right to. "I need to see if my sister made it out safely."

He gave me a small smile, still not making eye contact. "I assure you, she is perfectly fine and in good health," he assured. I tilted my head. "After I pulled you out, I made sure she wasn't hurt." He chuckled slightly. "She begged me to help you, to be certain you would be fine. I had to have her go to her home, only after promising her you would live." However, he grimaced upon the word 'live', wringing his hands.

"Then certainly I would be fine to head home, wouldn't I?" He was a confusing man. He finally made eye contact. His eyes were full of grief and pain, and a little empathy.

He seemed hesitant for a moment before sighing. "Maybe it would be easier if you were to sit down, ma'am," he suggested, waving a hand towards the bed. Looking wary once again, I sat down, watching as he did the same, seated at the opposite end.

He smirked. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?" I blinked; we haven't. I shook my head as response. "No matter, I am Carlisle Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss…" He trailed off, waiting for an answer. I laughed softly.

"Jacqueline Overland, good sir. However, you may call me Jack; everyone does." He smiled.

"Pleasure, Jack. Doesn't seem quite feminine for such a lovely young lady as yourself," he wondered. I shrugged.

"'Tis a mouthful, don't you? Anyways, my sister has a habit of naming me Jackie whilst Mother calls me by my full name. She's not quite into nicknames, she is." I explained. Remembering why we sat onto the bed, I cleared my throat.

"Why cannot I go back home?" He stiffened and shifted his eyes elsewhere. I crossed my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow when he looked up.

He sighed, relenting.

"Have you noticed something different about you? Your appearance, perhaps?" My hair had volume, my eyes were crimson-coloured, and I've suddenly become a voluptuous-looking woman from the previously lanky-ish and scruffy looking girl from the village.

I hummed. "Even so, why cannot I go?"

"Have you ever heard of vampires?"

What did that have to do with anything? I frowned. He must've noticed. Without saying another word, he got up from his seat and headed towards the door, gesturing to me to follow. We walked outside into the snow, and it was then I noticed that, while I was in a thin brown dress that had no hope of giving warmth, I couldn't feel the cold. A rather harsh gust of wind breezed through the trees towards us, yet all I felt was my clothes and hair swaying from the air.

Carlisle walked towards a small mound of snow and turned to face me. "Please, do try not to frighten, I beg of you," he casted a pleading glance my way. It was then that the clouds that blocked the sun parted and hit Carlisle. I gasped, astonished. At first, he seemed like a normal man, apart from being abnormally handsome, but now… I do not know what to think of him.

He was… sparkling. Like how the pond shimmered beautifully in the summer when the sun casted upon it. It was a beautiful yet frightening sight. Yet, I tried not to be scared of this ordeal, of this strange occurrence, due to Carlisle's pleads, for his sake.

Looking him in the eyes, he trailed his eyes down my body and looking back up to my eyes. He did it once more and I looked down, following his gaze. I just about shrieked.

I, too, was shimmering as Carlisle was; my hands looked the same as his skin was. I brought my hands up to my face, almost unbelieving. I looked him in the eyes again. There seemed to be pity.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Are you… are you saying that I… you… we are…" I couldn't fathom it; are we – Carlisle and I – vampires? Is this what he meant when he asked if I ever heard of them? All he did was nod his head solemnly.

"Is this why I cannot go home?" he paused.

"Yes… and no." I frowned; what?

"Yes, because no one would understand why you gleam, and no, because… well…" He bit his lip.

"Wait, vampires, you don't mean…" I think I understood why he hesitated. He nodded again.

Blood. Vampires drink blood. Does that mean I would have to _kill_ people for their blood? No, I definitely will not stoop to that; there must be another solution, I will not go around draining people of their life-source. I'd rather starve.

I felt a warm hand on my arm. I looked up to Carlisle's face; a look of worry was spread upon his features. "Jack?" I gulped.

"Do we really have to drink the blood of people? I wouldn't dream of becoming a murderer!" He seemed to sigh in relief and chuckled breathlessly. What could be so funny?

"No, no. Do not worry; I have come across another solution for this mishap, do not worry. Instead of drinking human blood, I have been resorting to animal blood; it may not be as sustaining as humans', but at least you do not starve." He tapped the corner of his eye, motioning towards its golden colour. So that's why…

"Come, you must be quite thirsty, are you not?" As he mentioned it, I did start to feel a burn of some sort in my throat. He smiled, as if knowing I was.

He began walking forward and into the tree line before turning back and gesturing me to follow. As I reached him, he ran off into the forest at unnatural speed. Stunned, I wondered if I could do the same. I ran after him, and was somewhat frightened yet exhilarated at the speed I ran at. It was amazing to say the least, having the cold winter wind nip at my face and still being able to see everything around me perfectly instead of a blur, as people would see me as. It stopped, all too soon, however, when I caught up with Carlisle near the edge of a flowing river.

"Can you hear that?" he questioned, a hand held up in a 'stop' motion.

"Hear what?"

"Just focus and listen." He didn't elaborate so I did what he commanded. I closed my eyes to focus and just listened. It came as a surprise when I heard the crunching of hooves in snow, the snap of sticks breaking from weight, and the munching of animals eating whatever was found in the area.

"…Now, as the next breeze comes through, breathe deeply and smell." I did the deed and breathed in the air as it came through; the scent of deer filled my senses and my mouth watered. It smelled absolutely _divine_.

"Let your instincts take over, Jack, let it guide you." My eyes snapped open, and I sped off, past trees and small frightened animals. I soon came within footsteps of a deer, a buck, large yet all by his lonesome. I was about to pounce on the unsuspecting animal when I smelt another deer; this one seemed to have a weaker scent than the one in front of me, like it was ill. Almost without thinking, I leered away from the buck and pounced onto the ill, elderly deer, which didn't put up much of a fight, even if it wanted to. Feeling some form of pity, I snapped its frail neck before biting its jugular and gulping down luscious warm blood; I almost moaned from the taste.

Finishing off, I was soon overwhelmed with such guilt that my eyes filled with tears but never spilled. Noticing its neck twisted at a disturbing angle, I gently moved it back into place and laying it on the ground. I petted the beautiful yet bloody animal softly as an apology before I stood up and wiped the blood off of my lips with my sleeve. Feeling a presence behind me, I turned my head and saw Carlisle standing there, almost dumbfounded.

"Never… in my existence, have I come across _anyone_ who would change their mind in their hunt, nor have I seen anyone do such a respectful… innocent gesture…" he was looking at the dead deer as he said this. He then gazed up to my face with pure adoration and a little envy. "How did you do it?"

I looked away. "Well… I felt as if killing an animal that has years still to live would be dreadful of me to do… And when I smelt that older deer… I just changed my course for one that was ill and didn't have much to live for. I would've felt extremely guilty and terrible for murdering anything that _does _have something to live for." Taking a chance, I looked up at Carlisle, who still stood astounded. I felt embarrassed. "But I still feel guilty for taking a life."

He smiled brightly, shaking his head profusely. "Don't be, Jack. Just think, it would be best to feed off of animals than it would be to feed off of humans, don't you?" He did have a point.

I gave a half-smile. "Yes, it would."

Life as I know it would never be the same again.


End file.
